Bye Bye Burger
by pikagwen
Summary: It's homecoming at Richard Nixon High can Winnie and Vi celebrate and solve a case? Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego


The girls modem to Acme Crimenet after school.

"Vi that is a great gnome costume!" Greg says.

Vi sighs and says "I'm dressed as a Keebler Elf."

"You must have some cookies to bake in a tree." Greg jokes. "Where is your costume Winnie?" Greg asks.

"I don't do dress up days for homecoming. Vi has to dress up she is the sophomore class president; to boost school morale and all that. For homecoming week we have a different theme to dress up as each day all week. It all leads up to the big pep rally on Friday where we have to dress up as the school mascot the Fighting Nixon or in class colors. Ours is green. Today was food mascot day." Winnie explains.

"I even drew a map to Isabelle's house for other sophomores to help build the homecoming float." Vi says as she holds up the map.

Greg takes the map and looks at it with a confused look on his face. "I don't understand this. Do you know about cartography Vi?"

"What is cartography?" Vi asks.

"It is the study of maps." Greg says "Come on Vi, I'll help you draw a better map."

Winnie tires to sneak out of the door to Greg's office. "Winnie, you too." Greg says.

Winnie walks back towards them dejected shuffling her feet.

The next day the girls modem to ACME Crimenet after school.

"Baked potato day?" Greg asks.

Winnie giggles "No, it was foil day." She crosses her arms. "I think it's a stupid theme day and it is a waste of foil. She says.

"Winnie what happened to the sleeve on your Sleuth jacket?" Greg asks.

"Jan and I went to the In n Out yesterday after I left ACME Crimenet. I got some ketchup on the sleeve." She holds up her arm and points to the stain. "Greg we need your help with something." Winnie says

"We need help building our homecoming float." Vi pleads.

"I can help for a little while." Greg says.

They modem to Isabelle's house. Vi knocks on the door. Isabelle answers she greets Vi and Winnie she sees Greg and asks "Who is that?"

"That's Greg he's here to help us build the float." Winnie says.

"Does he work at the school?" Isabelle asks.

"No." Vi says.

"He looks familiar." Isabelle says as she looks at Greg.

Greg starts to say "I was the host of..." Isabelle interrupts "Wait here!"

Isabelle runs back into the house and comes back with a box of cereal. She hands the box to Greg and says, "Hold this box of cereal, and say 'Now with 30% more sugar!'".

"Now with 30% more sugar!" Greg says.

"I know who you are. You are the guy from the cereal commercial." Isabelle says.

As Winnie overhears that conversation between Isabelle and Greg she is trying not to laugh.

Later Greg tells Vi he has to leave.

"Thanks for the help!" Vi says as she waves to Greg.

On Wednesday, the girls modem to Acme Crimenet after school.

"That's a very cute farmer costume." Greg laughs as he holds up Vi's braided pigtail. "You even made tools out of cardboard." Greg says as he plays with her cardboard pitchfork. "Where is your farmer costume?" Greg asks.

"I didn't dress up today." Winnie says.

"Do I need to come help build your float today?" Greg asks.

"No, those maps you help me design really helped more people come to Isabelle's house to build the float."

"Have you picked a song to play on the float?" Winnie asks.

"We should play 'Sing Sing Sing' on the float." Vi says.

"No, that is a swing song! You should play some early rock." Winnie argues.

"Girls stop arguing. Modem to Cleveland and settle this at the Rock and Roll museum." Greg says.

The girls return. "Did you find a song for the float?" Greg asks.

"She did but she won't tell me." Winnie says.

"Please come to my office for a briefing." Chief says.

Greg and the girls enter Chief's office.

"Eartha Brute stole the historic In n Out location in Baldwin Park, California. She ate there and ordered a 10x10 because that was the highest she can count. The burger was so good she stole the whole restaurant and all the other locations around the Western US. Girls help retrieve the burgled burgers." Chief says.

They go back into Greg's office. "Looks like we are getting a clue from an Acme Bovine agent" Greg says as a cow appears on the monitor.

"Moo, to you gumshoes! I heard Eartha was in the state with the most dairy cows per square mile. Get her faster than you can say 'How now brown cow'. I got some cud to chew."

"Let's go to Wisconsin." Vi says.

The girls modem to Wisconsin.

"The cow could not help Eartha left when we got there." Vi says. "Winnie where did you get that cheese hat?"

"I could paint it green for the pep rally. It could be my moldy cheese hat!"

Vi rolls her eyes at Winnie.

The girls modem back to Acme Crimenet. "I have to go help with the float." Vi says and modems to Isabelle's house.

The next day at school the homecoming costume theme is decades. Vi is dressed as a 1950s girl. She sees Winnie in first period and says "I can't believe you even bothered to dress up this week."

"It seemed like an easy costume to make I had all this stuff at home and I found a way to incorporate my sleuth jacket into the costume." Winnie says. "Are you going to have to wear this on the float?" Winnie asks.

Vi nods. "Where did you get that hat? It looks like Greg's hat. Did you take his hat?" Vi asks

"I did not!" Winnie huffs.

"Let me see it." Vi snatches the hat off Winnie's head. "It says 'property of Greg' inside it."

"No, I borrowed it for my costume. Greg has a lot of hats he won't notice it's missing."

Meanwhile at ACME Crimenet "Chief are you sure you have not seen my tan fedora? It's missing." Greg asks.

Later Winnie is walking to her art class and she sees a group of three people. She thinks to herself. "Oh great it's the Frannies! Richard Nixon High's resident poser punk rockers."

"Hi Frannie, Frannie, and Jorge." Winnie says with a sigh.

"Nice costume Winnie!" Frannie V. says stifling her laugh.

"We're only joking! Rock on!" Frannie V. headbangs at Winnie. Jorge does jazz hands.

As the three of them walk away, Frannie C. says loud enough for Winnie to hear "What a stupid looking costume!"

After school the girls modem to Acme Crimenet.

"Any leads on the case?" Winnie asks.

"There is my hat I've been looking all over the office for it!" Greg says as he plucks the fedora off Winnie's head. "Winnie what happened to your sleeves? They are all dirty." Greg asks.

"Jan and I ate hamburgers in the school cafeteria today. I got a little catsup on the sleeves." Winnie giggles.

Greg sniffs and asks "What is that smell?"

"It's Winnie. She smells so bad she could be Top Grunge's girlfriend." Vi says.

"Winnie you have to be careful if Chief smells you the Acme Freshness Inspectors will come after you and Chief will take your sleuth jacket. Remember what happened to my tie? Why don't I get it dry cleaned for you?" Greg says.

"I can't take it off. It's my sleuth jacket! I'm wearing it to the pep rally tomorrow! I got busted last year because my shirt was the wrong shade of green. Mrs. Hess had it in for me! And the sleeves on this jacket are a mint color. I don't care! I'm a sleuth! This is my sleuth jacket." Winnie says. "Wait! I have to clean out the pockets. Let's see Airheads, a Pokémon doodle, a bag of chocolate Flips, Acme Crimenet badge, my Keroppi wallet, my leave a message wallet, my secret sender, pencorder, Carmen watch…"

"Where'd you'd get those last things from?" Greg interrupts.

"Chief gave them to me from Acme Surplus Consolation Prize Net." Winnie says. She continues emptying out the pockets "a hair tie, hair clips, hog whistle, a cookie…" a small pile of all the things she took out of the pockets accumulates at their feet.

"Girls oh girls!" Scott calls out to them.

They shuffle through all the things that were in Winnie's pockets to get out the door. They come out to the alley. "What is the word on the street? Vi asks.

"The word on the street is 'suteki'. It means "steak" in this East Asian country. They are famous for their Kobe beef from the Hyogo Prefecture.

"Kobe, that sounds like Japan." Winnie says.

The girls modem to Japan.

Back at Acme Crimenet "What did you do with the jacket?" Barry asks.

"I threw it out and I got her a new one she won't even notice the difference." Greg says.

"I can't solve a crime without my sleuth jacket! I feel naked. She wraps her arms around herself. Is it cold here in Hyogo or is it just me?"

"You're being paranoid. We have to look for the In n Outs." Vi says.

They return to Acme Crimenet.

"We didn't find anything in Hyogo" Vi says.

Greg holds up the new jacket. "Thanks to Acme Dry Cleaning Net your sleuth jacket is now clean."

"Thanks Greg!" Winnie says. She puts on the jacket and she stuffs all the things she took out of the pockets back into the new jacket.

"Look out Mrs. Hess. I am so going to wear this to the pep rally tomorrow!" Winnie says.

The next evening at the homecoming football game Winnie is there watching the game in her sleuth jacket.

Winnie jumps out of the stands and talks to Vi who is waiting by the sophomore class float. She whispers something into Vi's ear.

"I have to check on the decorations for the dance… in the gym." Vi says hesitantly.

The girls modem to Acme Crimenet.

"Do you think we can make it back in time?" Vi asks

"It's still the first quarter." Winnie reassures Vi.

Plastic Diver Guy's music plays.

"That can only mean one of two things either your school pool is being drained for vandalism again or it's time for Plastic Diver Guy" Greg says.

"He lives a life of danger, our underwater ranger, the one and only plastic diver guy!" Rockapella sings.

"You have a clue for us PDG?" Greg asks.

"Eartha was spotted on this island nation that exports the most beef in the world. She tried to trade an In n Out for a Hungry Jacks. It's the ominous music again." Plastic Diver Guy says.

He is injured by various flavors of small school sized milk cartons falling into the tank.

"The one and only Plastic Diver Guy!" Rockapella sings

"Did she go to Australia?" Vi asks.

"Let's try there." Winnie says.

The girls modem to Australia.

"We need to look for anything that looks out of place here." Winnie says.

"Like that?" Vi questions as she points to an In n Out.

"Of course they look out of place they don't have In n Outs here!" Winnie says.

Winnie enters one of the In n Outs. She picks up a potato and throws it at Eartha.

"Why did you throw a potato at her?" Vi asks.

"My love for fresh ingredients?" Winnie says.

Eartha chases after Winnie. Vi gets a bunch of catsup packets and throws them on the floor. "Winnie watch your step!" Winnie jumps over the catsup packets, but Eartha's weight smashes them open and she slips on the catsup. The girls arrest Eartha.

"Girls you retrieved all the stolen In N Out locations and the food. Good work" Chief says.

"My jacket has catsup stains all over it!" Winnie says.

"You earned these stains." Greg says.

The girls return to the homecoming game.

Somebody asks Winnie what happened to her jacket.

"A mishap with some catsup at the snack bar?" Winnie says sheepishly.

The sophomore float goes around the track. The float is a 1950s diner theme with a jukebox and "Rock Around the Clock" playing over the sound system on the float.

Vi and the others on the float are throwing candy. Winnie gets hit in the forehead with a gummi hamburger.


End file.
